Redge Yanto
Early Life Redge Yanto was born in 32 BBY on Naboo to Jek Yanto and Lena Tyris. He was the future inheriter of Yanto Industries founded by Redge Yanto Snr. (A Jedi Adept during the Old Republic era). He was raised like any ordinary baby, but his parents quickly realised his sensitivity to the force after seeing him levitiating objects and foreseeing events, such as knowing when his father is leaving for work or when his mother goes to the bazaar to pick up some food. When Redge was eight months old, Jedi master Kit Fisto arrived at their doorstep, and took the little baby to the Jedi Temple. Life in the Jedi Temple Redge spent the rest of his life training as a Jedi initiate. He was very gifted in the was of the force, so the initiate trials were a breeze. As he continued his studies at the temple, he caught the eye of many masters including Jefren Railwaver who became his master. Becoming a Padawan After becoming a padawan to Jefren, he and Redge both went with the Republic UNSCNA Airborne Unit to Kamino to investigate a suspicious fortress. Unfortunately it had a bomb inside it, set by a strang man. Jefren sacrificed himself to save everyone, especially his girlfriend, Selena Bluemoon. His ship he took the bomb in exploded in the atmosphere showering the planets surface with debris. His body was never found, but Redge refused to believe he was dead, he could feel his presence somewhere... A New Master As Redge no longer had a master, he flew back to the Temple to find another master. Luckily, Kit Fisto had been observing Redge and he took him as his apprentice. They both then flew immediatly to Christophisis where Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano were already battling the invading droid forces. Redge and Kit both helped the clone army defeat the battle droids and cause them to retreat from Christophsis and turn it into a Republci planet once more. Becoming a Jedi Knight After Redge and Kit went throught countless battles and adventures with each other, Redge finally passed the Jedi Trials and was dubbed knight of the Republic in 20 BBY. He fought alongside Torrent Company of the 501st, along with the 212th Attack Battalion and the 41st Elite Corps. As a Jedi knight Redge led the clones into many battles such as the Battle of Umbara. Order 66 In 19 BBY Redge went to Concord Dawn where he visited his long time friend, Exlon Trantos, who was a Mandolorian who joined the Republic after commando droids attacked his estate on Tatooine and Redge saved him. Redge had gotten the message from the Jedi Temple which stated that all Jedi must return to the Temple because the war was supposedly over. Not wanting to siobey orders, Redge went immediatly back to Coruscant. He unfortunatley found what was left of the massacre in the Temple (a.k.a. Operation: Knightfall). As he made his way through the Temple trying to turn the summoning message off, he bumped into Anakin (a.k.a. Darth Vader). They both engaged in a duel, during which Redge tryed to convince Anakin to turn away from the dark side, but he wouldn't listen. He used the force to push Redge out of a window and he plummetted down into the streets below. Aftermath Redge had survived the fall, but he was badly injured. He tryed to make his way away from the temple, but he fell unconscious on the ground. He woke up in his H-type Nubian Yacht to find his protocol droid, R-3PO, and his astromech droid, R3-D5, who had apparently tended to his wounds. Redge then headed back to Concord Dawn where he took refuge with Exlon for the next 19 years, until the Rise of the Rebellion... Talents - Force-sensitivity - Soresu/Shien & Djem so lightsaber combat - Diplomacy - Piloting - Military Tactics - Armed combat Weapons - Lightsaber (Blue blade) - DC-17 Hand Blaster - DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol - DH-17 Blaster Pistol - DC-15S Blaster Carbine - DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System Allies - Kit Fisto - Plo Koon - Anakin Skywalker - Obi-Wan Kenobi - Ahsoka Tano - Captain Rex - Commander Cody - Commander Gree - Commander Fox - Jefren Railwaver - Jaller Racer - Exlon Trantos